Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power amplifier.
Background Art
A mobile communication device such as a cellular phone employs a power amplifier to amplify power of a radio frequency (RF) signal to be transmitted to a base station.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a power amplifier including multiple unit cells. Each unit cell includes an amplification transistor and a bias circuit for supplying bias to the base of the transistor.